Blind Date
by Magic-In-The-Air
Summary: Collage AU: Bryarly's roommate Carrie met a guy called Alex and she's going to the local club with him, there's only one problem, he's bringing a friend. Will Charlie and Bryarly hit it off or will this blind date end in disaster? Chyarly (BryarlyBishop/Charlieissocoollike) with some NeriBedtime (Nerimon/Itswaybastmybedtime), maybe some Phan (AmazingPhil/Danisnotonfire) later on :)
1. Bring a friend

**First attempt at working with these characters so i'm sorry if anyone's out of character... Please please review, and be nice I've never written a youtube fic before. So I hope you like it and stuff so... Yeh... -IWannaBe**

**Bryarly's POV**

"Come on!" My roommate Carrie was whining at me She met some guy called Alex and she was going to see him tonight at the local club but there was one problem, he was bringing a friend.

"But I don't want to go!"

"Pleassseee Bryalry! It'll be fun!"

"For you! You only want me to go to get rid of his friend"

"No I don't... Alex says he's really nice"

"Wait you've never met this guy!"

"Well no but I saw a picture, he's cute... Not like hot but you know cute..."

"Ok I'm not going, this guy could be a total creep!"

"Please! Please! For me! Come on its one date, if you don't like him, you could just ditch him or something" She pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes

"Fine! But you owe me one... Oh and if this guy turns out to be an axe murderer I'm blaming you" I said accepting she wasn't going to take no for an answer

"Yay! You are the best friend ever! Now um... What are you going to wear" She asked eyeing up my black jeans, green vest and grey hoodie.

"What!" I said rolling my eyes

"Well you can't go like that!" She laughed dragging me into the her bedroom

**Charlie's POV**

"Why do I have to go!" I complained to Alex

"Come on dude! Carrie's hot and I really like her"

"You said that about Kristina"

"Yeh but this is different"

"You just met her!"

"Come on bro... For me"

"Look do you even know her friend?"

"No but I've seen her she's... Ok, not really my type but you know..."

"I have to go don't I?" I asked resigning to my fate

"Yep, now you just have to get ready"

"Wait what?" I asked looking down at my faded black skinny jeans and orange shirt.

"Look mate, this is kind of important to me and I'm not bringing you along to the club looking like... Well you"

"Wait what's wrong with what I wear?"

"Um... Nothing but you can come borrow some of my clothes" He laughed staring me away

**Bryarly's POV**

"Carrie I look ridiculous!" I stated glaring at my reflection

in the mirror, Carrie had somehow managed to get me to agree to her doing my hair and makeup as well as forcing me to wear her clothes so the girl in the mirror looked nothing like me, I felt strange wearing Carrie's navy dress, uncomfortable with so much makeup and don't even get me a started on the heels!

"You look great" She said smiling at me

"Ugh! Come on then let's get this over with"

We got off of the bus twenty minutes later, it still felt weird going into clubs, because i'm still underage in the states, I came to the UK to study six months ago but it's still felt strange.

"So where do we have to meet them"

"You could be a little more enthusiastic Bry" Carrie commented, I rolled my eyes "Okay follow me" She laughed hurrying off into the club. When I walked in I saw her run over to the bar and start talking to a guy with who was wearing black and white zebra jeans and a crazy black and white shirt.

"Ok so guessing that's Alex, where's this friend" I said turning around only to bump straight into a dorky looking guy wearing monochrome clothes that looked a lot like the ones Alex was wearing, he had a mole on the left side of his face, blue eyes and super-cute hair (although I suspected it would look better without all the gel) I suddenly felt very self-conscious about how I looked, running a hand through my pixy-cut brown hair.

"Oh good you guys met" Alex laughed as he walked towards us, his arm around Carries waist. I couldn't believe it, this was the guy! He was really cute.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie" He smiled shyly

"Bryarly"

"Your American" He exclaimed shocked, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth "I- Oh my god I can't believe I just said that!" I laughed at his adorable flusteredness

"It's fine, you were just observing, I came here to study a few months ago" I said, fighting the loud music to be heard and just noticing Carrie and Alex walking away.

"Gosh it's hot in here!" Charlie laughed

"And loud, wanna go outside?"

"Sure!" I said as we wound our way through the groups of people towards the back door, we slipped out into the cool night air.

"You look great you know" He smiled at me

"Not really Carrie attacked me" I giggled

"Yeh Alex did the same to me" he laughed, trying to make his hair fall more naturally, we sat on a bench outside of the little wannabe night club and I flicked of Carries heels.

"I hate places like this, too crowded"

"Yeh, it's like I'd rather be at home with tea thank you very much"

"Exactly" I said, love story by Taylor Swift started to play inside of the club and I started to sing along.

"Your really good!" Charlie exclaimed, causing me to blush

"I'm not really, Carrie has a great voice..." I trailed off

"No! You are so good! Do you like doctor who?" I laughed a little at the randomness of the question

"Yeh I love doctor who! I'm such a whovian!"

"That's so cool! Me, Alex and a few other guys have a band called chameleon circuit, all the music's about doctor who and, well this might sound a little weird but would you, like maybe want to sing something with us sometime... I mean if you want to, but if you don't then that's cool too..." He babbled adorably.

"That sounds really great, I'd love that"

"Well there's this song we've been working on it's called everything is ending, it's about Amy and the Doctor, and um... I could show you some time?"

"Sure, I mean our place is only a few streets away, you can show me now... You know if you like" Wait did I just invite a virtual stranger over to our apartment! Nice one Bryarly, better hope he's not an axe murderer...

"I... Well if you... But I'd need a guitar so..."

"I have a guitar" Wait! What the hell am I doing!

"Well I guess we have all we need, Alons-y" he laughed nervously as we started walking.


	2. I dare you to

**Just to clarify, they do all go to the same collage, but Charlie and Alex are in the year above- IWannaBe**

**Carrie's POV**

"No I'm telling you Beaker is the best muppet!" I laughed

"Nah ah! Fozzie's way better!" He smiled at me, we were sat at the bar discussing the muppets (Like proper grown-ups!) when both of our phones went off at almost the same time. It was a text message from Bryarly, it just read 'Going home' she could see Alex's phone had a message from Charlie that simply said 'Leaving'

"Looks like the blind date didn't go as we'll as we thought it would"

"They seemed perfect for each other"

"Eh! Who cares, not me" I giggled tipsily, I guess I had a little more to drink than I thought...

"Hey I dare you to do a shot!" He laughed

"Only of you do one too!" I smiled at him

"Ok which one do you want darlin'?"

"eenie meenie miney pink one!" I giggled looking at the list on the wall' he rolled his eyes

He ordered from the bored looking woman behind the bar then once the drinks were ready he payed her and then handed me my glass.

"Three... Two... One... Go!" He laughed, we both downed the shots, the alcohol burned the back of her throat, although she found that she quite enjoyed it.

Half an hour and two more shots later Carrie and Alex were starting to think about leaving, there was something going on at the back of the dingy club.

"Oi! What the hell do you think your doing!" A loud voice thundered across the club, a fight had broken out and it seemed to be getting quite violent.

"Let's get outa here darlin'" Alex said grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the street, I knew I'd had quite a lot to drink and I felt a bit disoriented but we kept walking until we couldn't here the sound from the club any more before we to figure out where we were going.

"Where shall we go now? He asked me looking around trying to see where they were in the dark.

"Um... I don't think we're far from are place" I smiled at him, I knew it probably wasn't the best idea inviting him over but my cloudy mind wasn't exactly focused on consequences right now.

"Won't your roommate mind?" He asked almost a little shyly

"Nah! Bry's cool"

"Sounds great then!" He laughed, I felt my heart leap when he took my hand again, this time looking for me to lead the way.

**Bryarly's POV**

We stepped through the door, into the (thank goodness) relatively clean apartment, and before I particularly knew what was happening we were sat together on the couch and he was holding my guitar, teaching me the words to a song I'd never heard of until twenty minutes ago.

"I'm getting married in the morning

I took off my engagement ring

It was the night before my wedding

That was the night we started running" I sang, finding it strange how natural this all felt, after all I'd only just met this guy.

"Ok then I sing 'Why would you need comforting?' And you respond with 'I nearly died alone in the dark I couldn't open my eyes, and it made me think about what I want, about who I want'" He instructed before once resuming his guitar playing from the beginning, the words seemed to come naturally, I suppose it must be easier to learn lyrics when they're about something cool. We sat like that until I knew up to his part, when I had time to focus on how good his voice was, it was unique but that's what makes something special, if everyone had it it wouldn't be a gift and there would be no point in sharing it.

"Bryarly? Are you ok?" He asked looking worried, she'd zoned out a little

"Wha- Sorry, just a little engrossed... You have a really great voice you know" I stuttered embarrassed, I also noticed that he'd shifted considerably closer to me. Our eyes met and we both looked away blushing, he tried to change the subject moving away slightly, I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

"Um... So then I sing 'your getting married in the morning'"

"That's a long time away"

"How'd you know?"

"Because it's the dialogue from the episode, silly" I giggled

"Oh right" He laughed "Your human your Amy"

"This is my fairytale"

"I'm 907 'you sing 'your 907' at the same time, then it goes 'don't you know what that means?' But we've not quite figured out the next part so..."

"Go from the start of that verse and just keep going, see what happens"

"Ok... 'Your getting married in the morning"

"That's a long time away"

"Your human your Amy"

"This is my fairytale"

"I'm/Your 907"

"Don't you know what that means?"

"Doctor your sweet... Hold that thought" I whispered, trying not to giggle

"Where did that come from?" He laughed

"Well, you said you needed an ending so..."

"It's great, then we could go back to the chorus again?"

"Yeh! That's a really good idea" I smiled at him our faces were inches apart, but we couldn't... Could we?

"Um do you wanna... Start again, the song" He said nervously jumping back and once again starting to play the tune. I guess we couldn't...

**Carries POV**

I don't really know what happened, but I found myself pushed against the wall outside our apartment, my hands tangled in Alex's hair, way too involved in this incredible kiss to think straight. We hardly broke apart to push the door open (Bry's a nightmare for forgetting to lock it) before resuming our position on the other side of the door, entirely oblivious to the world around us.

**Bryarly's POV**

We were sat there just talking about anything and everything, the initial awkwardness had worn off and me and Charlie were starting to become good friends, we'd just met but it felt like I'd known him years. The door loudly clattered open and I froze, I'd forgot to lock it again, luckily I saw a pretty unmistakeable mess of curls a few seconds later, it was just Carrie.

Except it wasn't just Carrie, Alex was there too, and they were currently engaged in attempting to suck each others faces off.

"Guys... Guys! " I said, though neither of them noticed

"Alex Richard George Day!" Charlie said in a mock threatening tone, this seemed to get Alex's attention

"What! Charlie! Why are you here you said you were going home" He said once he'd got his breath back.

"I didn't say I was going home, I said I was leaving"

"Wait you two!" She laughed like a child

"Carrie!" I shouted smacking her arm, she only burst into a fit of giggles

"What did you do then?" Alex smirked

"We talked, I showed Bry some of the chameleon circuit stuff"

"He asked me to si-" I started, smiling to myself, before I was cut off by Carrie

"Bryarly and Charlie sitting in a tre G!" She giggled in a sing-song voice.

"Alex, how much alcohol did she have?!" I asked, a little worried about the answer

"Umm... Like a couple of drinks and three shots" He shrugged "Same as me" he felt fine, he wasn't very drunk at all

"No" I groaned, not looking forward to my job the next day

"What?" Charlie asked, I looked at him, not noticing Carrie slip away into the bathroom

"Carries a real lightweight! You two might want to go before-" I heard retching from the bathroom "That happens, look I'll call you tomorrow Charlie, I had a great time tonight. Alex I'm assuming Carrie had a good time too, I'll get her to call you" I said as they left

"Bye Bry" Charlie said cheerily "Hope she's not too much trouble tonight, I'll see you around again maybe..."

"I sure hope so! I really have to go help her, bye Charliebug" I laughed before closing the door and going to deal with Carrie. Charliebug where did that come from! I really have to put a little more thought into what i say... As I walked away I wished I didn't have too I wanted to keep talking, to maybe do more than that, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sounds of someone vomiting in the bathroom, fun night for me I thought somewhat bitterly.


	3. Sorry Guys, AN (Important Please Read)

After the developments tonight in Charlie and Bryarly's relationship this story is going on hiatus, I might even remove it, I don't want to do anything that could make them uncomfortable and I'm sorry if you liked this story but I'd just feel bad continuing it right now, I hope you all understand. (If anyone was attualy reading this)


End file.
